parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 14: Wilson's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon).
Here is part fourteen of The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Casey Jr as Thomas * Tootle as Percy * Tillie as Emily * Pufferty as Fergus * Wilson as Salty * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Portland Bill as The Lighthouse Keeper * Sea Captain Horatio McCallister as The Captain * Huey as Douglas * Tower as Cranky * Jeremiah Jobling as Himself * Farmer Ernest as Farmer Trotter * Narrator (of Salty's Stormy Tale for the US) - Michael Brandon Transcript * Narrator: The engines love working when the sun shines. (the engines are working hard at the docks, picking up some freight cars, as Wilson arrives, with some freight cars) One day, Casey Jr and Tootle were helping Wilson at the docks. But Wilson was worried. * Wilson: Arrgh, it may be sunny now, matey, but they're be a storm coming. * Casey Jr: It may be sunny now, matey, but they're be a storm coming. * Tootle: There be a fierce storm on the way, captain! * Narrator: Peeped Tootle. Wilson knew they were making fun of him. He felt sad. (Wilson, coupled to more freight cars, leaves) Later, Emelius Browne arrived. * Emelius Browne: I want you to fetch Pufferty from the smelter's yard. * Narrator: He said. * Emelius Browne: His driver doesn't know the line. * Wilson: Aye-aye, Sir. * Narrator: Replied Wilson sadly. Wilson was glad that he was going to the smelters. He didn't want to stay where he doesn't like. (Tillie shunts eight freight cars) * Tillie: What's wrong? * Narrator: Asked Tillie. * Wilson: Ah, nobody likes to be made fun of by silly tank engines. Goodbye. * Narrator: And he huffed away. Tillie knew she had to find Casey and Tootle immediately. (Tillie, coupled to her freight cars, and a caboose, puffs off to find Casey Jr and Tootle) * Casey Jr: Those be dark clouds, matey. * Narrator: Whistled Casey. * Tootle: There be a fierce storm on the way, captain! * Narrator: Peeped Tootle. Tillie was cross. * Tillie: It's not nice to copy the way others speak. You hurt Wilson's feelings. * Tootle: We were just having fun. * Narrator: Said Tootle. * Casey Jr: We'll say sorry to him. (Casey and Tootle puff away) * Narrator: Added Casey. But Wilson was nowhere to be found. Casey and Tootle was worried. Pufferty was waiting for Wilson when he arrived at the smelters. * Pufferty: Right on time! * Narrator: Congratulated Pufferty. * Wilson: Aye, but there be a storm coming. * Narrator: Said Wilson. * Wilson: We must hurry. * Narrator: Soon they were hooked up and on their way home. (Wilson, coupled to Pufferty and three fuel cars, pulls Pufferty away) Wilson was right about the storm. It was a fierce one. The ships at sea depend upon the lighthouse to keep them safely off the rocks. But now there was trouble. * Captain: The lighthouse lamp has gone out! * Narrator: Cried the captain. Wilson and Pufferty were fighting their way through the wind and rain. Then Wilson saw a lantern ahead. The lighthouse keeper was waiting for him. * Lighthouse Keeper: Our lighthouse lamp has gone out! Our generator is broken! * Narrator: Then Wilson had an idea. * Wilson: Pufferty has a flywheel. It could power the generator. * Lighthouse Keeper: Hurry! * Narrator: Shouted the lighthouse keeper. Pufferty's flywheel was attached to the generator shift. Without the lighthouse, the ship was steaming toward the rocks. Pufferty was working as fast as he could. Finally, the generator came back to life. The lighthouse beam shone across the stormy sea once more. * Captain: Just in time! Hard to starboard, matey! * Narrator: Wilson's idea had saved the day! Leon worked hard until first light. (Wilson and Pufferty continue on their way and arrive on time to see Casey, Tillie, and Tootle, who are coupled to some freight cars) The next morning, Wilson and Pufferty chugged back to the docks. They were surprised to see a crowd waiting for them. * Captain: Thank you. * Narrator: Said the captain. * Captain: You saved our ship. * Emelius Browne: Well done. * Narrator: Boomed Emelius Browne. Wilson was very proud. * Casey Jr: We're sorry if we hurt your feelings. * Narrator: Puffed Casey. * Tootle: We were only copying you because we think you're grand. * Wilson: Then say no more, me harties! Category:Julian Bernardino